This Is How A Heart Breaks
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Jane and Maura have been married for a while now with two beautiful children, but what happens when the happiness is leaving. Drinking, arguing, abuse and grief. Will Jane and Maura break or will they mend? Is love enough and can two people meant to be really stay together? All questions will be answered!
1. Problems

**Author's Note: So I have been out of the writing game now for…almost nine months! So long time no write, I want to say all of my passed incomplete and on hiatus stories will be updated in due time. I have started writing this after my most recent break up as a therapy like thing along with trying to get back into writing! **

**I haven't thought about if this will end in Rizzles or not I am just seeing where the stories go and where the characters want to go! So please let me know what you think and enjoy! **

"I can't keep doing this, Jane!" Maura yelled as her voice trembled showing the tears that were about to drip from her eyes.

"Maura, it'll be okay!" Jane yelled back.

"It isn't okay, Jane and I don't want okay. Neither of us deserve just okay." Maura whispered the last part, silence filled the room their friends and family stood silently out of sight but in ear shot not knowing what to do or expect.

"What are you saying, Maura?" The worry in Jane's voice gave way that she had to be shaking out of fear.

"I…I…I think we should separate." Maura stuttered the tears now spilling out.

"Divorce, you want to get divorced?"

"Just separate, we can do counseling but I think we need some time apart." Jane was pacing now as she felt her world crumble, the others in the house were forgotten as they now all looked at one another in shock sure the two had been arguing a bit more but no one knew just how bad.

"I can't believe this, so we've been arguing everyone argues!" Jane burst out.

"It isn't just the arguing Jane, it's everything! You come home later and later than you ever have before, you barely spend time with the children, and you're drinking more and…"

"Oh so this is all on me!"

"I did not say that!"

"You might as well have since every damn thing had a 'you' in it!"

"Right there, Jane it is shit like that!" Maura cursed causing Jane to pause for a moment. "I admit I haven't been perfect, it takes two in every type of relationship Jane but you can't admit anything is wrong with you!"

"Well, I am sorry you got stuck with some blue collar detective!"

"What does that have to do with anything, Jane? I never cared about that, all I cared about and have ever cared about is you! Jane, you are worrying me last week you came home five hours later than I did when we should have been home at the same time. Do you even remember what happened?"

"Either way you're going to tell me anyways!" Jane groaned as she picked up her beer and took a drink.

"That, that right there is what happened after being at the Robber for however knows long you came home and drank more. You were so drunk you woke up Sofia, you were yelling and throwing things you scared her to where she cried herself to sleep. Next day you woke up not remembering anything, you didn't even remember you broke my vase." Maura stood silently; Jane set her beer down and looked down then back up with light tears.

"The one that was in your family for generations that Constance gave you?"

"Yes."

"You told me Sofia knocked it off when she and Loren were playing, you lied?" Jane stood in disbelief.

"Not exactly, they had knocked it over that day but I had caught it in time but you threw it later."

"Why did I throw it?" Silence filled the gap between the two women. "Maura, why did I throw the vase?"

"You got angry with me."

"I threw it at you?"

"I dodged it in time, but yes you did." Looking down at the beer Jane grimaced and walked away from it, pacing again and rubbing her hands Jane felt her resolve crumbling. "Jane, I love you I do but I can't keep doing this and putting the children through this. You need help Jane, I am here for you but I can't have them see this anymore."

"So I move out, you move out what do you want?" Jane crossed her arms and leaned against a wall showing her defenses were up but also her crumbling insides.

"Hope is in Africa and offered for me to live in her house here or for you to until either…"

"One of us finds something more permanent."

"Sofia and Loren have school and with…this happening they shouldn't be changing scenery it would…"

"Affect them emotionally and mentally more so by doing that."

"Yes." Jane nods and clears her throat as she pushes herself away from the wall.

"Then I'll move into Hopes place until I find a more permanent place."

"Jane, this isn't a divorce I told you it is just…"

"A separation, I got that Maura but do you really think we can survive this?"

"Do you think we can?" Maura's eyes showed questioning and innocence.

"Come on Maura nobody can!" Jane shrugged. "We might as well draw up the papers!"

More silence filled the room Maura opened her mouth to speak but then closed it quickly as she choked back a sob looking at Jane tears started to spill out. Jane took a step towards Maura who instantly stepped away, looking at Maura in confusion Jane thought about what she had said closing her eyes and sighing all the while mentally slapping herself.

"Maura, I…"

"Save it, Jane. I'll call my lawyer in the morning and have the papers drawn up you should have them around noon tomorrow." Maura responded as she shooed Jane's hands away and proceeded to run up the stairs, shock still on Jane's face she turned and saw her family and friends standing with looks of shock as well but also looks of sadness as they saw two people they all thought were meant to be together fall away from one another.

A week had went by and the papers still set on Hope's breakfast table, Jane stood looking down at them with a cup of coffee in her hands. Neither Jane nor Maura had signed them yet, taking a drink of the caffeine Jane sat down and read through the papers there was nothing fancy just basic divorce papers there would be joint custody of the children but only if Jane started to seek counseling and AA meetings. Since there was no pre-nuptial Jane would legally get half. Pushing the papers away Jane began to remember discussing pre-nups with Maura before the wedding.

"_Jane, you and I are forever we don't need one." _

"Forever." Jane whispered as tears began to spill out, she could hear Maura's voice talking to her about how they were meant to be and that pre-nups were not for them because they were never going to break. Looking at the clock Jane took a final swig of her coffee, got up and grabbed her jacket and keys and made her exit for work the papers could be signed later.

At work they only spoke about cases never anything further until that day, Korsak and Jane stood looking down at the body as Maura examined it. Over the smell of garbage, and death Jane could smell Maura's Calvin Klein perfume that cost over one hundred dollars a bottle she didn't understand why smelly stuff had to cost so much but that perfume and Maura's natural scent worked and she understood that the price was worth it.

"I see many possible causes of death but I'll know more when I do an autopsy, have you signed the papers yet Jane?" Maura asked as she stood causing Jane to take a step back as if slapped.

"Let us know when you find something, and no I haven't had time." Jane replied Korsak stood frozen not knowing whether to leave and show his presence or stand in silence and see what happens he chose to stand in silence.

"Why not, you wanted them?"

"I didn't say I wanted them, Maura."

"Your actions and tone said otherwise, you know you really need to work on that Jane." Bending down and picking up her bag Maura started to walk away as she gave that final statement.

"It has been a week Maura, I think I should have time to decide whether I want to dismember our family or not sorry I'm not as heartless as you are and can just say I'm done so quickly!" Jane yelled causing Maura to stop and turn around quickly, a shocked look graced Jane's face as Maura came nose to nose with Jane.

"I did think about it, I thought about what to do and what not to do for a whole year! How dare you call me heartless when all I am doing is thinking about Sofia and about how much you scared her and about Loren who at night asks if his mommy can tuck him in, I didn't just abruptly ask to separate Jane I'd been thinking about it for a long time?" Finishing Maura turns and walks away with her head held high, Korsak quietly whistles causing Jane to glance back at him.

Two days went by until Jane and Maura spoke again and this time it was only to give a cause of death as Maura walked into the bullpen, the two detectives looked up at the M.E. and listened.

"The victim died of Ricin poisoning, I had to do some specific tests since Ricin is very hard to detect but I would say due to the quantity that was in the victim's body they were violently ill for a good couple of days. Also due to them still having high levels in their system they were still getting continually poisoned while they were already slowly dying."

"The markings were they post mortem?" Jane asked

"Yes and no, the ones on the wrists were before while the blow to the head was after along with the bruises on the ribs and I also found traces of semen."

"The victim was male, where was the semen?" Vince asked then realized what he asked causing a look that showed he didn't want to know anymore.

"In the mouth and anal region, I was able to get a decent sample and sent it for analysis."

"Was he raped before or after…?"

"From what I found I would say before…and after."

"So for the victim to have been poisoned that frequently he had to of known his killer, someone he trusted. We need to get a list of friends and family, God I wish Frost was here." Jane muttered as she glanced at the desk that was now occupied by a new detective who apparently decided to not come into work today.

"I'll go talk to Frankie about looking up names." Korsak replied as he quickly left the two women somewhat alone.

"Jane…" Maura went to speak but Jane interrupted as she sat down at her desk.

"Thank you, Maura let us know if you find anything else." Nodding Maura turned to leave but turned back around and set a business card on Jane's desk.

"A colleague of mine made this referral; he said they were the best in Boston just think about it." Maura whispered so only Jane could hear, finally turning around to leave Maura made her way down to the morgue. Jane watched her walk out then looked down at the card, picking it up slowly and reading it.

_Dr. Sonia Lopez Addiction specialist, grief counselor and marriage counselor_

Shoving the card into her pocket Jane sighed and placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes until Vince and Frank ran in with a list of friends and family of the victim, without another thought Jane grabbed her jacket and followed behind the two men.

The next day Jane picked up her cell phone and called the number on the card, just as she was about to hang up a woman answered the phone.

"Doctor Sonia Lopez addiction specialist, grief and marriage counselor how may I help you today?" The woman sounded pleasant, biting the bullet Jane spoke.

"Um, yeah I was um referred to Doctor Lopez for counseling."

"Okay, well we have some days and times available are there any particular days you want Ms.?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli for now I suppose, sorry I'm a detective so my days and times are kind of sporadic."

"That is okay, how about tomorrow morning at seven or even nine?"

"Seven should work."

"Okay, now we recommend coming in fifteen minutes early to fill out insurance paper work but also some other more personal questions so Doctor Lopez can help figure out what she will mostly be focusing on during your sessions."

"Six forty-five then I'll be there."

"Great, if you need anything until then such as a life and death emergency you can either call back or we recommend going immediately to the hospital or calling the police."

"I think I'll be okay."

"Alright, see you at six forty-five Mrs. Rizzoli have a great rest of your day."

"Yeah, you too." Jane sighed as she hung up and set her cell phone down.

The next morning Jane sat in the office after finishing the paper work and started looking at the paintings, they were beautiful paintings smirking Jane knew that if Maura were there she would say something far more intelligent than beautiful.

"Mrs. Rizzoli?" Breaking from her thoughts Jane smiled at the Latina woman as she stood.

"That's me." Shaking hands the two women smiled at one another.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Doctor Lopez but if you like you may call me Sonia. If you'll follow me we will start and see what I can do to help you out."


	2. Heartbreak

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites it has really helped with my dive back into writing! So my updates will be sporadic but I do promise this story won't be kept unfinished, with that said if anyone reading this has read any of my other stories could you all tell me which ones you would like to see updated, they do not have to be just Rizzoli and Isles stories they can be my Grey's Anatomy stories, Smallville or even Harry Potter etcetera. Let me know because I wish to update and complete all of my stories I just don't know which one I want to start with first, so the story that gets the most votes as it were will be updated first! Enjoy!**

"So we just sit here quietly?" Jane asked with impatience, Sonia chuckled.

"No, we do not. You came to me because you found that you have some sort of problem, so when did this problem start?" Jane sat silently looking at the thin yet curved Latina woman, her chestnut brown hair falling in waves down her shoulders the only sign of a type of makeup on her was some eyeliner and lip gloss. She was a naturally beautiful woman, the black dress clung perfectly and the heels sculpted to her.

"I don't really know, my wife possibly ex-wife soon made mention that she has been thinking about a separation for a year now." Jane responded as she tried to fight back tears at the thought of a pending divorce.

"What happened about a year ago?" Sonia asked as she made a note in a small notepad next to her chair.

"My partner died."

"Partner?"

"Yes, I'm a detective my partner Frost he was also next to Maura my wife one of my best friends." Informed Jane, Sonia nodded and made another note.

"How did Frost die if you don't mind me asking?" Sonia leaned forward slightly showing she was willing to hear the information.

"We were picking up our suspect along with Korsak my former partner everything was going fine a routine pick up. The guy was unarmed; at least we thought he was next thing I knew there was gun fire then Frost yelling my name. There was blood everywhere."

"Jane, if you can't continue we can move on." Sonia spoke softly sensing Jane's pain and hesitation.

"No, it's fine he took a bullet for me. Korsak had the guy cuffed and in a squad car, I tried to stop the bleeding but it kept gushing out. All three of us knew that ambulance wouldn't make it, so I held his hand. You know what his last words to me?" Jane started to finish, Sonia shook her head. Chuckling Jane said Frost's last words. "I saved you."

Silence filled the office, Sonia took in Jane and knew that they were only hitting on a fraction of Jane's troubles making another note Sonia looked back at Jane. Scooting the wheeled chair closer to Jane she made sure they weren't to close but still close enough.

"Jane, after Frost died did you begin to do anything differently?"

"Maura and I used to go to the Dirty Robber, but when the kids were born stopped going as much only went on occasion to get food after work if we were extremely hungry or an occasional drink. I started going more frequently though, I told her I had paperwork or a meeting but I'd go to the Robber and drink nothing more than usual." Jane informed Sonia.

"When did it start becoming more than usual?"

"I…I don't remember." Nodding Sonia pushed her chair back slowly making a note in her notebook.

"Okay, Jane tell me about Maura you said she is your wife but you also mentioned possibly ex-wife soon?"

"Yeah, um almost two weeks ago she asked that we separate and I stuck my foot in my mouth and now I have divorce papers sitting on her biological mothers breakfast table where I am staying at the moment."

"Do you know why she asked to separate?"

"Yeah, the arguing and the drinking she doesn't want our kids around it. Which I understand I wouldn't either I just didn't realize…" Trailing off Jane looked over at the book shelf in the room, sensing that Jane was closing off Sonia made one last note then spoke.

"You have done very well today Jane, if you like we can do this same time and same day next week?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." The whisper and nodded response didn't go unnoticed.

"Good, now since you have admitted to drink and it causing some problems here are some pamphlets if you like I can give you more in depth reading material next time but on the back of this one here is an address to weekly AA meetings. There are meetings every other day three times a day, a morning, afternoon and night meeting I believe it would be in your best interest if you went at least once a week. If you don't feel too comfortable with it I head the meetings Wednesday and Friday night, I would really like to see you there. I'll tell my secretary to write you for every Tuesday at seven."

Wednesday came around quick, she was now at Maura's place which saddened Jane knowing it used to be theirs playing with the kids when she looked at her watch. Smiling at hers and Maura's mini-me's they called them she went into the kitchen and waited for Maura to notice her.

"Leaving already?" Maura's voice sounded angry but also sad.

"Yeah, I have a meeting."

"Oh." The anger came out more.

"An AA meeting." Jane whispered so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Oh, wow Jane you're really going?" A small smile crept onto Maura's face.

"Yeah, I also went yesterday to that referral every Tuesday at seven in the morning I am slotted to meet." Putting her hands in her pockets Jane nodded and shrugged.

"That is wonderful, Jane I am so proud of you." Maura gently touched Jane's arm, a small spark was felt by both of them they both knew it was still there but even if it was did that still mean they should stay together.

"I also read over the papers, they're not signed yet but I will bring them to you tomorrow at work." Jane informed Maura who took a step back.

"Oh, so you want to go through with it?" Maura's voice struggled to work.

"Yes and no, but since my talk I've done thinking and you're right the children shouldn't be exposed to that stuff. Granted they'll still see me and you and us together but it isn't right. I saw us together forever and maybe we will be but right now I'm not the Jane you met or married, I am not someone who deserves to be with you. I know that signing those papers it leaves a chance you can meet someone else and move on but I'd rather you did that than us be in limbo right now forever or for us to be together with the way I am now. I just want you and our kids happy. I have to go or I'm going to be late." Jane finished before kissing Maura on the cheek and then going and kissing and hugging the kids, Maura stood in shock for a while until little Sofia who was the spitting image of Jane walked up to her.

"Momma?" Sofia tugged on Maura's skirt causing Maura to break out of her trance and look and smile down at the little girl.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Why did mommy go, she doesn't sleeps here anymore?" Sofia asked with her slurring together due to not having two front teeth, sighing Maura picked Sofia up and went and sat down and then place Loren on her lap as well.

"Your mommy and I love you both very much, and we love each other very much but sometimes mommies, or daddies, or a mommy and daddy can't stay together no matter how much they love each other." Maura replied as she fought back tears.

"Like Nonna and Nonno?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, like that."

"Nonno, still loves Nonna he tolds me once." Sofia smiled.

"Yes, he does but you see as you grow up we all make mistakes or do good and bad things and all of those things have repercussions."

"Pin cushins?" Loren the three year old who was just like Maura asked.

"No repercussions, like you know when you break something you are grounded?" The two little ones nodded. "Like that but when you are older your repercussions are bigger than a grounding."

"OH!" Two little voices answered like they understood everything in the world, smiling Maura kissed her children's heads.

"So, you and mommy are getting a davorce?" Sofia asked with a sad look.

"Divorce and yes it appears so, but I don't want you two to think this means your mommy and I love you two any less."

"But you still love mommy?" Sofia asked and Loren nodded.

"Lub!" Loren nodded even more strongly.

"Yes, I do babies and your mommy still loves me but sadly sometimes love is not enough." Maura muttered the last part as a tear finally broke free; Loren reached up and cleared the tear from Maura's face.

"Momma don't cry." Loren spoke with a small smile; chuckling Maura pulled the kids in closer and rested her head on top of their smaller ones. She was trying not to cry but the realization as to what was happening had finally completely hit her.


	3. Healing? Part 1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone since there wasn't a unanimous vote on which story I should update first, I've created a poll on my profile so if you could go over there and vote (You are not required to review to do this) I will in TWO WEEKS see the results of the poll and update that story. So for now I am going to go back and reread all of my unfinished stories and try to get some writing in so those stories and get updated! So please review and if nothing else please go and vote! **

**This chapter is short just because I plan on the next chapter being very heavy in content! Enjoy!**

Maura laid Loren and Sofia down in their beds then went back downstairs and poured herself a large glass of wine, four glasses later she found herself crying on the couch and that is how Angela found her as she walked into the home. Instantly worry filled Angela and went quickly towards her daughter in-law, sitting on a little bit of the couch she leaned down and held Maura as she sobbed.

"Sweetie, what is wrong?" Angela asked, Maura started to relax herself as she sat up giving more room to Angela.

"Jane, she is…signing the papers." Maura cried at the end not able to hold her emotions in.

"What, why? I thought that is what you wanted?" Sitting confused she didn't understand how two people she would have sworn would have made it for forever were falling apart.

"I never wanted a divorce, I wanted Jane to get help I said separate not divorce. She wanted the papers so I gave her what she wanted and when she hadn't signed them I thought, she was over playing with Loren and Sofia and she told me she has been doing therapy and today was her first AA meeting. I thought she was going to tell me that since she was trying to fix herself she would try to fix things with us, but instead she said she was going to sign the divorce papers. Then Loren and Sofia, I had to explain to them what was happening!" Now standing and pacing Maura looked frazzled as she picked up her wine glass and drank down the rest of it then started to pour more, noticing the bottle near empty Angela stood and removed the bottle and glass from Maura's hands.

"My grandchildren already have one mother that went to a bottle for comfort, how about not giving them a second mother that does that." Setting the bottle and glass on the table Angela walked up to Maura and pulled her into a hug.

"Just because Jane signs them doesn't mean that you have to sign them as well. If she is in counseling why don't you recommend couples therapy before signing them and see what happens, show her that you want to be with her." Angela responded further as she held the younger and broken woman.

"Is it really that simple, Angela?" Maura asked as she started to calm down due to hope.

"Only if you let it be." The whispered and reassuring response came from the older woman causing Maura to smile lightly.

The next day Maura went into work and waited in her office for Jane, neither had ever went a work day without Jane go down to Maura's office to see her even when they were arguing but as the day drew on Maura feared this was going to be the one time Jane didn't show. Sighing Maura felt tears begin to form but they soon cleared away as Jane walked into the office with a manila envelope that held the divorce papers.

"I thought I should bring these to you, they're signed so all they need is your signature." Jane replied as she set them on the desk.

"I'm not going to sign them." Maura responded as she looked Jane in the eyes.

"But this is what you wanted." Jane stood confused and waving her arms as she paced around the office, instantly Maura stood.

"I didn't want a divorce, I asked that we separate I wanted you to have time to get better Jane to figure out what you want and to get over Barry's death!" Maura yelled out causing Jane to stop pacing and look at her in shock. "I will sign them if you want but only after we do couples therapy, I will also go and see therapy of my own because our problems are that ours together and separately and I don't want you to feel completely to blame for all of this." Maura spoke in her usual calm and quiet tone.

"How about this we will do separate therapy and couples therapy after two months if neither of us feel like the couples therapy is working then you'll sign the papers as well, if it is working we burn them in the fire place." Smiling at the counter proposal the two women nodded, slowly closing the distance between them they hugged each other sinking into the embrace Maura allowed Jane to tighten the hug neither woman wanted the hug to break it had been far too long since they had held each other.

A week later the two women met outside of a Doctor Peterson's office for couples therapy, smiling at the other the two both knew that this moment was either going to be the beginning or the end but either way they had each other no matter what happened. Doctor Peterson stepped out of the door and smiled at the two women, and ushered them inside.

Doctor Peterson was a man of fifty, his youth starting to fade away was evident in his greying hair and stomach that was most likely once very toned his green eyes were lightning with age and his dark circles becoming more pronounced but overall he was still a good looking older gentleman one Jane knew Angela would say was handsome.

"So you are here today to try and save your marriage?" He asked as he looked between the two women.

"Yes, Doctor Peterson." Maura responded quickly, the man smiled at her and at Jane.

"Okay, well first off since I will be addressing you by your names you can choose to address me as Mike or Doctor Peterson whichever you are comfortable with. Secondly, let us begin where would each of you say your problems started. Jane?"

"Oh, well as I've been getting my own therapy I would say when my partner Frost was killed in the line of duty." Jane replied with a look that showed she was reliving the moment.

"Maura?" Doctor Peterson nodded towards Maura who smiled gently at Jane.

"I would agree, I mean we have always had problems what couple doesn't but that moment was the moment that I would say we were unable to fix anything."

"Well, it is good that you are both agreeing on when you both believe things went wrong that should hopefully make this easier on you both but I will tell you couples therapy is never easy you might find that your problems go back much further, things are not solved overnight this could take weeks, months, or even years it all depends on how much work here and outside of this office you put into it. Now are you two still living together or separately?"

"Separately." The answer was in unison.

"Okay, now as therapy goes on I might ask that you two try moving back in with each other or staying that night on occasion with the other just for the purpose that I will be giving out homework as it were will that be doable?"

"Yes." Both answered with a smile at the other one.

"Alright, so how about we start off with something simple that you will each have to answer. Maura, when did you realize you had fallen in love with Jane?"


	4. To Try or Not To Try

**A/N: Not going to lie this chapter saddened me to write because I wasn't expecting it at all, the character said it not me. Also the grammar mistakes when Jane is speaking are meant to be there because it sounds to me how Jane would say it. You all can still vote! Voting is through May 3****rd**** so please go to my profile and tell me which story you want updated! So far It Was: The End has two votes! While Happiness and This Is How It Started are tied with one vote! So please keep voting I want to see some more on there! I have also come to realize this story is going to be very emotional and heavy for many chapters because we have reached a very crucial point already in the story.**

The room fell silent Jane looked over at Maura not understanding Maura's silence, Doctor Peterson looked at Maura who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Maura, do you remember when you fell in love with Jane?"

"Yes…" Maura chocked out then took a deep breath and started again. "Yes, I remember when it was right after her first big case in homicide. She had to go on leave because of what the monster did to her hands, I had went over to her apartment while she was on leave to help make sure she was eating right and her wounds and physical therapy were healing and going well. She was sitting on her couch fine one second and the next she was sobbing, I instantly went over and held her when her sobs settled she looked up at me and…her eyes I…I found myself wanting to look into those eyes for the rest of my life even crying and having snot run from her nose she was beautiful." Maura replied as she hung her head down, Jane smiled lightly and took ahold of Maura's hand gently; the two looked at one another and smiled easily.

"Good Maura! Now Jane when did you find out you had fallen in love with Maura?"

"That is easy, we were out running one morning we had stopped to take a break I was checking my pulse and she started going on about this medical fact she always does that but when I looked at her it was different the way the sun fell on her skin and hair the way her eyes lit up when she is fascinating by what she is explaining and her smile out shown the sun. My pulse literally stopped I felt it stop and that is when I knew I was in love with my best friend." Jane answered as she looked at Maura and smiled who smiled back in return.

"Now the question is how did get from those two moments to being here in my office today with divorce papers about to be pushed through? Maura tell me about the progression of your relationship with Jane in your eyes, Jane pay attention but also think about it yourself because I will also ask you the same question after that we will get down to you two talking." Doctor Peterson wrote things down then looked at Maura and smiled kindly telling her it was okay to speak. Nodding Maura sat back and thought for a moment then began to speak.

"We were best friends for years but it was about a month after I realized I was in love with her I found myself not being able to hide it, I tried by dating men and women by avoiding her but I couldn't we work together. So finally after trying that for a month we were at my house watching a movie when I just let it out, she had smiled at me one second and then the next she was kissing me, I was surprised Jane Rizzoli actually kissing me…a woman! It felt like the fourth of July if a holiday had a feeling that is, after that things were great I was really considered a true Rizzoli we moved in together a year later. Three months after that she proposed another year after that we were married and it all made sense everything worked, it all felt so right so we decided to have children due to Jane's job we agreed it would be best if I carried Sofia and Loren." Pausing Maura smiled as she remembered their children is was a smile that matched Jane's.

"She was there the whole time for every Lamaze meeting, every yoga session, she was there through the births and even took leave, sleepless nights, potty training, first steps and words with how busy our schedules are I was shocked we were able to see and do all of those things but we did together."

"When did it all start to change?" Doctor Peterson asked Maura was about to speak but stopped and started thinking.

"Maura, after Frost was killed I started drinking more remember?" Jane butted in; Maura looked at Jane then at the floor confusion on her face.

"Thinking about everything now I don't think that is when everything started to change, things got really bad but things were already changing. You stopped being there, I started taking the kids to school by myself it used to be all of us at dinner then down to you never being there for dinner except on rare occasions. We stopped going out together for dates, Angela always watched them once a week or a whole weekend just so we could go out and have adult time. You…never mind." Maura stopped as a tear slipped from her eyes, Doctor Peterson handed her a tissue and waited.

"What Maura, we are supposed to be fixing things so you can't just not say something." Jane moved her chair so it was facing Maura as she took ahold of the smaller woman's hands.

"You stopped calling me beautiful, you stopped surprising me even after the kids you would buy me flowers or surprise me with a romantic dinner or just to go for a walk together. We used to kiss ten times a day, I know because I counted everyday there were days where you never kissed me I had tried to kiss you throughout the day but you started pulling away or it would be chaste and…hollow. We were breaking long before Frost died." Maura started sobbing the last words, pulling her hands out of Jane's so she could cover her eyes. Jane sat frozen her face showing she was reliving everything, suddenly realization hit Jane and she wrapped her arms around Maura.

"I am so sorry Maura, I didn't realize things just got so hectic but I never stopped loving you I've never stopped loving you I've only loved you more each day and I am so sorry I stopped showing it." Pulling out of the hold Maura looked at Jane.

"Before I told you to move out do you know when the last time we made love was?"

"Of course it was…" Jane stopped and found herself not remembering.

"It was before Frost was killed; three months before Frost was killed it has been over a year Jane."

"No what about before I moved out that one night…"

"You were drunk and tried but…" Maura didn't finish as she looked at Jane who suddenly realized what had happened.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No, you were far too drunk and passed out right as I stopped you." More silence filled the room.

"Do you still love me?" Jane looked at Maura and asked.

"Honestly Jane, I don't know who you have been for two years now I know I love the Jane that was around before then but this Jane I don't know. All I know is you are still my best friend and always have been so I know I love you in that way but as a wife, I sadly don't know all I feel is heartbroken and numb."

Three days later Maura sat in her living room while the kids played in the play room, Maura had a baby monitor on just to make sure if something happened. Angela walked in and gently smiled, taking a seat next to her daughter in-law she waited neither Jane nor Maura had told her about the session which made her curious.

"Angela?"

"Yes."

"Would you…would you hate me for signing the papers?" Maura spoke as she looked down at her water; Angela leaned back into the couch with a sigh because that was not what she had hoped to hear.

"Hate you, no never I could never hate you Maura. If anything I'll be sad and disappointed but also a mixture of surprised and not surprised."

"Why both surprised and not surprised?" Maura asked as she set her glass down and turned to face the Rizzoli matriarch.

"I would be surprised that you were giving up after one therapy session but not surprised after how hard I saw you trying for almost three years to keep your marriage intact. It reminded me a lot of Frank and I and how I tried to keep things together. I love Jane she is my daughter but she is so hard to handle and after the last few years how I saw her treating you, she needs a lot of help." Angela spoke as she looked at Maura with a sad smile.

"I love Jane I do but the Jane that I have been living with and married to these last two and a half years is not the Jane I've loved. I know people change, I've changed in more ways than one but I don't think that I love this Jane that one that I once loved has turned into. She is trying so hard to get better but even if she does would she ever go back to be that Jane that I loved?" Maura asked not knowing what to expect.

"We are to never go back Maura, we should always keep moving forward. Jane should never go back, now could she become better than she once was? Yes, yes she can but the question is if you don't love her now do you think you will love her then."

"I didn't say I didn't love her now." Maura replied quickly.

"No, you didn't say those words but your eyes did." Taking Maura's hand Angela smiled sadly at Maura who sat back with tears in her eyes.

"I promised to try for two months and that is what I am going to do, I loved her back then so I still have to love her now in some way. Right?" Looking over at Angela who saw nothing but pleading in Maura's eyes.

"Maybe." Angela smiled faintly, sighing Maura looked back at the television a sense of great sadness washing over her.

Jane sat on the couch with a glass of apple juice in her hand, a bottle of beer sat on the table untouched she had been thinking about drinking it for an hour of course it was now warm and wouldn't taste good at all but she still wanted it her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Getting up she looked through the peephole and sighed, opening the door she looked at her mother who looked saddened.

Before Jane could say anything Angela walked into the house and sat down, sighing Jane sat by her mother on the couch both looking at the beer. Angela looked over at Jane showing that she was waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I obviously haven't drank it, I've been thinking about it but I haven't touched it besides it is warm by now." Jane spoke and chugged the last of her apple juice and sat the glass down. "That was apple juice by the way."

"I know I could smell it, I'm here because I spoke to Maura." Jane turned to Angela with a look that she wanted to know what Maura had said.

"Jane, do you still love her?"

"I know I haven't been showing it but I do and she and I are working through it everything will okay." Angela looked down sadly, picking up on it Jane fully turned towards her mother. "What did Maura say?"

"She is going to try, that is what matters." Angela patted Jane's hands then held them.

"Ma?"

"Jane, if things work out that is great but you need to also realize that maybe they won't work out. I suggested the couple's therapy before she signed the papers because I thought it would help her and you both realize that you two love each other and those things can work out because I always thought you and she were forever but it feels like my plan back fired."

"No, we are going next week we're going twice and getting homework it'll be fine Ma. We are both trying which means it'll work out!" Jane smiled and for once Angela saw a real smile on Jane's face one that hadn't been there in years.

"Okay." Angela smiled back as she hugged Jane but it was only to cover the light tears spilling from her eyes.

Jane and Maura sat in therapy, it was the second meeting and both sat silently.

"We had some major breakthroughs our first session, which one of you would like to talk first?" Neither said anything causing Doctor Peterson to instantly suspect something was wrong. "Okay, what has happened in the last few days?"

"I…" Maura paused and thought about her words then turned towards Jane. "I am going to try, I promised you I would for two months and I don't go back on my promises but you know I can't lie either Jane and I've been thinking for the last three days if what I was thinking and feeling were right if my brain or my heart were lying but they aren't they are agreeing and it is hurting so badly."

"What are you talking about, Maura?"

"I am going to try to make this work but I don't know if it will because…"

"Because what Maura?"

"…because I'm not in love with you anymore."

Silence…


	5. Flashbacks

_**Author's Note: So far It Was: The End is winning the poll! I will be updating that story in the coming week due to me having to go out of town for my grandfather's funeral. But don't worry it will be updated and so will the other stories I just wanted to know what story more people were wanting updated first. **_

_**This chapter gives us some flashbacks and a big question, I'd like to add I never said Rizzles was end game I never made that promise and I'm not going to because I actually don't think they will be but who knows it is all up to the characters maybe the future will burn brightly for them!**_

Silence…

Jane sat in complete silence; Maura wasn't in love with her anymore how could that have happened? Doctor Peterson looked between the two women with contemplation what could he do if one of them wasn't in love with the other, sitting back he waited for the two women to speak first but if a few minutes went by and nothing was said he would break the silence but that was not need because Jane finally spoke.

"You're not in love with me but you do love me so we can still work this out, we just need to fix things and spend time together like we used to besides when did you fall out of love with me?" Jane's tone was shaky showing her surprise and sadness.

"I don't really know it was just slowly happening over time I believe though it started when you forgot our anniversary."

"Our anniversary I never forgot our anniversary!" The offended tone told Maura she really didn't remember forgetting.

"Jane you have been forgetting it the last two years, after Barry's death I understand but before that…Jane you honestly don't remember I had come home and you looked completely confused."

**Two years and three months ago…**

**Maura sighed as she finished her glass of wine, the waiter came back about to pour her another but she put her hand over the glass and smiled at the older man.**

"**No more thank you, I have to drive home so may I get the check please." Maura smiled sadly.**

"**Of course, Miss." The waiter walked away and added up the check then brought back to Maura who paid in cash and told him to keep the change. "Sorry, for intruding this way but he is an idiot."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Your husband." The man pointed to her ring.**

"**Wife." Maura corrected.**

"**I am sorry, well then your wife is an idiot for standing you up." The waiter replied and corrected.**

"**She is a detective so she probably just got busy with work." Maura defended not really believing her own story, she felt hives forming the waiter nodded and smiled.**

"**Thank you for the tip it was more than enough."**

"**Anytime." Maura smiled and left, making her way home Maura felt tears starting to break from her eyes. Pulling into the drive way she saw that the lights were on, sighing she grabbed her purse and walked into her home Jane stood in the kitchen making a sandwich.**

"**Hey, you're dressed up!" Jane spoke as she glanced up at her wife and back down.**

"**Yes, I am."**

"**What for?" Jane asked as she picked up her sandwich and started eating.**

"**You don't remember what today is?"**

"**Obviously, not Maura if I am asking why you are dressed up, some party or gala opening." Jane spoke with her mouth full, Maura sighed and nodded.**

"**Yes, something like that." Turning around Maura started to walk up the stairs.**

"**Must have been lame if you're ready to go to bed already."**

"**Yes, it was very…lame." Maura replied before checking on the children then going into their bedroom to change as she started to get undressed she felt eyes on her, turning around she saw Jane taking in her lingerie.**

"**Why are you wearing your expensive lingerie?" Maura knew Jane didn't remember but she had been hoping her and Jane would make love tonight, thinking quickly she knew she could at least save one of her ideas. Stepping out of the dress she walked over to Jane in her lingerie and heels the light purple mixing with her light skin but making her hair shine brighter.**

"**Well I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking it off of me." Maura whispered into Jane's ear, before an answer came Jane's phone went off.**

"**Rizzoli, yes okay I'll be right there. Get dressed we have a case." Jane concluded then started to walk out of the room.**

"**You'll have Pike."**

"**What, why?"**

"**I took the night off." Maura whispered.**

"**Oh, okay I'll be home sometime later then." Jane replied and walked out of the room not even taking a second glance at Maura, once she heard the door close downstairs and Jane's car pull away Maura took her heels off and sat down on the bed tears dripping from her eyes.**

Present Day….

Jane leaned back in her chair and tried to remember, mentally slapping herself for forgetting looking over at Maura Jane shook her head then ran her hands through her hair that lead to her resting them on the arms of the chair.

"I'm so sorry, Maura I…that was the Chapman case wasn't it?"

"Yes, that one took months."

"Then once we solved it we went out to dinner and made love then I remember that."

"I do as well that was the last time we did make love."

"No it wasn't, wasn't it?"

"It was." Maura looked down at her hands.

"But it was…"

"Quick."

"Yeah, but it was great!"

"Yeah." Maura never spoke like that causing Jane to look at her.

"It was great right?"

"It was…" More silence the two women began to remember that night.

**Jane and Maura were laughing as the made their way home, Maura smiled at Jane it had been so long since they had went out and just long since they talked and laughed like this. Walking into the house Maura went upstairs as Jane locked the door, as she undid her dress Jane walked up to her and undid the dress the rest of the way.**

"**Jane…" Maura felt herself shivering she had been longing for Jane's touch.**

"**Shh…"Jane replied as she started kissing Maura's neck, this is what they needed Maura thought hoping that this would bring everything back. Before she could think more she felt herself being pushed on top of the bed and her bra and panties being removed along with her heels, looking at Jane she knew her face was of shock because Jane was already undressed. Maura went to speak Jane was on top of her, after that everything happened so quickly she felt herself close to the brink but it all stopped when she felt Jane shudder out her release. Thinking Jane would continue Maura's face turned to shock again when Jane kissed on the cheek and rolled onto her side of the bed, waiting a few minutes Maura hoped Jane was joking.**

"**Jane?" The noise was Jane lightly snoring, a tear trickled down from Maura's face sitting up Maura went into the bathroom and got into the shower she felt dirty and used.**

Jane looked at Maura who had tears running down her face, what in the hell happened? Sitting forward Jane tried to take Maura's hands but she pulled them away.

"I want to try Jane I do, we have been through so much and for so long together it would be wrong not to try but I am so confused because I have been trying for so long and you just stopped and now you want to. One minute I love you the next I don't and it is like that every day! I love you I do but it just isn't the way it used to be, I am not in love with you and that scares me because at one time I couldn't imagine that ever happening but now it seems like a daily part of my life. I had to explain to Sofia and Loren about us separating, I had to do it on my own! I don't know when I fell out of love all I know is it has been happening slowly and I tried so hard to stop it!" Maura admitted as she cried her hands covering her eyes, Jane sat back and tried to hold the tears back causing her body to shake.

When both calmed down Doctor Peterson looked between the two women and decided to speak. "I guess that leaves the question where do we go from here?"


	6. A True Sign of Love?

**A/N PLEASE READ: An anonymous reviewer had mentioned that the way that Jane treated Maura during sex was a man thing and that women are not like that, and that all the women she had been with had never done that. Well then that reviewer is very lucky; because most of my ex's especially my most recent ex did what Jane did to Maura. And actually the problems going on between Jane and Maura are what are going on between my ex and me right now, of course I am adding in fictitious things to keep the story from being true to life. Today I had just told my ex after being gone for a week due to my grandfather's funeral that I had finally figured out I am not really in love with her anymore and that the love I have for her is as a friend and that I am having feelings for someone else, now will that happen with Jane and Maura I do not know all I know is that writing is my therapy and that most reviewers are wanting Maura to move on because of how cruel Jane was to her! Either way to that reviewer you have been very lucky with your girlfriends, and lovers some of us have not been so fortunate however. **

**No one has to read this story if they do not want to, so what I ask if you are done with the story or angry please do not review just stop reading and go on to the next story that is what I do when I am done with a story instead of tearing the writer down, because let's face it writers are some of the most sensitive people around. **

**The winner of the poll was It Was: The End! Which means I should be updating that first and foremost in the next week, I am rereading the entire series so I can get my brain working and to also make sure the update works so until then here is this update? **

Silence filled the room once again as the two looked at one another and thought about Doctor Peterson's question; Maura had stopped crying and was now just sitting silently with a look of complete loss.

"I know where I want to go and where I want to be, I didn't before but I do now what is that you want Maura?" Jane asked as she looked at her wife, Maura looked at Jane and started thinking.

"I am so very confused Jane, one minute you come back like right now and I love you but then the next you are this completely different person. I want to continue with therapy even if we…divorce because either way it will help us to communicate again but right now I just need some time to myself to think. Sofia and Loren miss you so I think they should spend time with you, how about a week I am going to take some vacation time and go and do some thinking because I need to figure out what my true feelings are." Maura responded.

"I would love to have the kids for a week, how about I pick them up tomorrow you can think and I can think and we'll meet here I will make sure Ma has them when I come to therapy next week." Jane agreed knowing that right now agreeing and listening were the best things in her favor, Maura nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Jane."

It was the first night in her hotel room and Maura was slowly drinking a glass of wine, did she really want to try or did she not want to try. She loved Jane and cared about her but she wasn't in love with her like she once was, maybe she was just over reacting due to being heart broken. Setting the glass down Maura sighed and looked up at the T.V. she hadn't been paying attention too, glancing at the clock she saw it was seven o'clock and that she hadn't ate yet. Getting up Maura decided to go down to the hotel's dining room and grab a late dinner. The salad in front of her wasn't appetizing like it usually would have been, so she resorted to picking at it with little want or care.

"Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here?" Looking up Maura came face to face to with a woman that was about her height just an inch shorter.

"Of course it looks like the seating filled up quickly." Maura smiled and moved her arm in a motion that signaled for the woman to sit.

"Thank you, I just moved here and my home is being fixed up and found the first place with an opening! I'm Natalie by the way." The woman smiled and extended her hand.

"Maura and it is a pleasure to meet you Natalie." Maura smiled and from there communication went on.

"So what do you do?" Natalie asked her dark brown eyes looking into Maura's with wonder.

"I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Natalie's eyes grew wide as Maura smiled out her profession.

"Really, that is awesome!"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a firefighter, I know with my size many don't believe it but I have been known to care out two hundred plus pound men on my back."

"I don't doubt it, I can tell by your biceps brachii and deltoids you work out rather often and lift a great deal of weight." Maura responded.

"Thank you, you are the first person that has actually believed me usually I have to show my identification."

The two women left the dining area laughing all the way to the elevators, stepping into the elevator the two continued their conversation.

"I'm on the sixth floor how about you?" Natalie asked as she pushed the sixth floor button.

"The twelfth floor please."

"No problem! Hey I was going to go looking around town and since you mentioned that you do live out here could you help me out, I don't want to sound forward it is just I really think I could say you might be the first friend I've made out here?"

"Don't worry I would love too! Are there places you want to find more than others, if not I can set up an itinerary!"

"No places special really I know my home and work so anywhere else is good, so make the itinerary all you want." Natalie smiled at Maura's enthusiasm just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a loud Bing. "I will meet you in the lobby say nine o'clock?"

"Sounds great!" The two women smiled and waved as the doors closed, Maura got into her room just as the phone was ringing.

"Doctor Isles."

"Momma!" Loren squealed into the phone.

"Hey, sweetheart are you okay it is late to be calling." Maura looked at the clock reading almost ten at night.

"I fine, Sofia belly hurts."

"Does it well could you put your Mommy on the phone?"

"Yup!" A moment of silence and then Jane's voice came from the other side.

"Don't worry I got it under control gave her some children's Pepto and Tylenol and she went out like a light, I called just to keep you posted in case it turns out to be something more than just something not agreeing with her."

"I appreciate it."

"I had tried calling earlier but there wasn't any answer."

"Yeah, I had gone down to dinner and forgot my phone since it was charging." Maura replied as she sat down and started up her laptop so she could get the itinerary started on.

"Are you working, I hear you typing?"

"No I am making up an itinerary while I was at dinner I met this woman named Natalie that just moved here and I am going to show her around the city."

"Oh, well that is nice of you." Jane' s voice sounded small and a tad bit jealous, Maura picked up on this and was going to say something but decided against it.

"With her being new to town I figured she would need a friend and that I would too especially with everything I need someone else to talk to besides Angela."

"Of course, friends are great to have! Hey, I'm gonna let you go Loren is starting to fall back asleep."

"Okay, give him a kiss and hug for me and tell him I love him."

"Will do."

"Bye, Jane."

"Bye, Maura." Both hung up with a sigh.

Jane put Loren into bed and then went and sat outside looking up at the stars, Maura had made a friend that didn't mean she was moving on so she still had a chance; didn't she? Light tears ran down Jane's face how did she get here and how did she ever treat Maura that way? Looking at her hands Jane kept thinking.

"Maybe, letting her go so she can be happy is the true sign that I love her but I can't let her go at least not right now." Jane whispered allowed as her tears began to run quicker.

Maura stood outside on what was her patio for another six days and looked up at the stars, she had made a new friend but that is all it was she wasn't ready to date or to move on just yet or was she. Sighing Maura kept looking at the stars hoping for answers but when none came Maura looked down at her hands as tears began to drip from her eyes.

"Maybe, letting her go so she can be happy is a true sign that I love and loved her once but can I let her go or can't I?" Maura whispered allowed to herself as her tears begun to drip heavily onto her hands.


	7. Meetings and Questions

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I updated It Was: The End, and also It's a Date but along with that I deleted my story Happiness the story started going further from what I had originally planned so I plan on rewriting it to how I wanted it to be! This month is going to be super busy for me since tomorrow is my birthday and it appears this entire month I have plans but I will try to update as much as I can! So enjoy this update!**

Maura walked around Boston showing her new friend the sites of Boston, but now they sat at a café eating sandwiches and drinking teas.

"Two kids, wow! Well congratulations you look great for having two!" Natalie said amazed causing Maura to chuckle and accept the compliment.

"Thank you, with Sofia I didn't gain a lot of weight but with Loren I did but I lost it rather quickly." Maura smiled back.

"I've always wanted kids but I'm not going to have that chance." The response through Maura as she saw Natalie's head hang low finally getting it Maura felt herself wanting to comfort the other woman.

"There is always adoption or your partner could carry them or find someone that already has children, just because you can't have them physically doesn't mean you can never have them. I was adopted so see there are other options." Maura took Natalie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze which was returned with a squeeze of the hand and a smile.

"Thank you, I mean I know all of that stuff but sometimes I get discouraged."

The two continued to talk until Maura's phone rang give an apologetic look Maura took out her phone from her purse and sighed when she saw it was Jane, accepting the call Maura went to speak but was interrupted.

"Maura, where does Loren usually put his bear I can't find the damn thing anywhere and he is crying up a storm and Sofia won't talk to me!"

"Hello, to you as well he usually puts in three places in his bed, somewhere in the living room or in my bed." Maura responded.

"Okay, got it!" Jane replied and before Maura could speak the line went dead showing the call had been disconnected, sighing Maura turned her phone off and put her head in her hands.

"You know from what you have told me about Jane I don't think her not saying thank you doesn't mean it isn't there, besides she sounded frustrated." Natalie replied trying to comfort the woman in front of her.

"That is true, she is never going to find that bear! I have to go, I'm sorry if you want you can come along or if you don't want to I understand." Maura stood up and paid for the lunch and started to gather her things.

"I'll go besides I haven't seen that side of town much especially when I am going to be living near it might as well get it out of the way!"

Pulling up to the house Maura shook her head when she saw Jane's car and all of the lights on, getting out of the car Natalie followed Maura to the door a bit nervous now upon realizing she'll be meeting her friends kids and estranged wife. Natalie took a step back upon entering the home it was very nice but at the moment a mess. She saw a tall woman with wild black hair run past them then stop mid stride, turning around the taller woman had a look of a deer caught in headlights.

"Maura, um I swear the house was clean an hour ago and I can't find that damn bear anywhere!" Jane replied with a flail of her arms.

"Did you check under the beds?"

"Um, well…not exactly." Rolling her eyes Maura went up the stairs followed closely by Jane, Natalie heard the two bickering all the way up the stairs breaking from her trance she saw two little kids who could only be Sofia and Loren looking at her.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I am Natalie; I am a friend of your mommy's and you must be Sofia and you must be Loren your mommy has told me so much about you two." Before Sofia could respond the sound of Jane and Maura arguing could be heard.

"Mommy and momma do that a lot, want to watch a movie?" Sofia asked but before Natalie could respond the two Rizzoli-Isles kids had both of her hands and were guiding her to the couch to watch the movie that was on the T.V. which happened to be Toy Story.

The movie finished and Toy Story 2 started up Sofia, Loren, and Natalie sat eating popcorn, drinking juice boxes and eating a box of cookies that they found hidden away that is how the three were found when Maura and Jane walked into the living both obviously not happy with the other. Maura smiled at the scene, Jane looked at Maura then looked at what was in front of her instantly not liking some mystery woman enjoying watching her and her kids favorite movies.

"Sorry, for the delay we can go back to site seeing now." Maura replied, Natalie looked up and smiled.

"Okay, this is almost over!" Natalie grinned and went back to the movie while putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth and taking the last cookie out of the package and breaking it into threes, Sofia and Loren took their respected piece and quickly shoved them into their mouths. The movie ended and Natalie stood up and stretched, walking up to Maura and Jane she extended her hand in a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Natalie." Jane took the hand and shook it not really wanting too.

"Jane."

"It's nice to meet you." Natalie smiled as their hands parted ways; Jane nodded and smiled with a strain to it. Maura had gone over and was hugging on Sofia and Loren who were talking excitedly.

"Momma, Momma! Can we go with Mommy and Natalie they were going to go the Science museum next!" Sofia begged with Loren right behind her.

"If it is okay with your mommy, and with your mommy's friend Natalie." Jane put a lot of emphasis on friend for which Natalie picked up on and took a small step back.

"I know we said you would get them this week but would it be okay I've missed them and they can stay the night with me since it'll be late." Maura smiled and had a pleading look in her eyes; Jane knew Maura had missed the kids.

"Yeah, they've missed you too why don't you two go up and pack a bag and in a bit we'll come up and check them." Jane replied causing Sofia and Loren to jump happily and run towards their rooms leaving the adults alone. Silence settled until Jane couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm not blind what is going on between you two?"


End file.
